Seduction and Intrusion
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Katou is visiting Iwaki during a film shoot and is dazed by his lover's outfit and someone catches them in their steamy act...


It's been a while since I wrote Embracing love fics and again I was almost drooling watching Iwaki's pictures

Fundoshi = loincloth in Japan

**Seduction**

Katou looked at Iwaki clad in only a fundoshi and standing at the beach with the sea waves clashing against his lover's bare legs and thighs. The middle aged man was gleaming for the sheen of sweat formed on his well built body, making him look more sexy and outstanding. Katou could feel his nether region respond at the sight of the tiny fundoshi hugging Iwaki's nether region exposing the porcelain skin to bath in the warm sunshine.

Katou was glad that he came to see Iwaki's shooting for the new film as the real thing was always better than seeing on the screen. Iwaki waved to him when the director decided to take a break. Katou was already dazed by Iwaki's looks and outfit and Iwaki could feel that from his lover's wicked grin.

'Iwaki-san you are beautiful'

Iwaki smiled taking a seat beside Katou after wrapping his body with a towel. Katou could feel his cock twitch when Iwaki drank a glass of water hungrily. Katou understood that Iwaki was doing it on purpose when he let a trail of cool water drop slip out from the corner of his lips, casting a seductive look towards his younger lover.

Without caring who was looking, Katou leaned and licked the drop of water with the tip of his tongue and smirked looking into Iwaki's eyes.

'Not salty enough.'

Iwaki blushed at his greedy lover and motioned for the restroom.

'We have one hour for the break, it should be enough.'

Iwaki led Katou walking ahead showing his glossy buttocks and arched bare back making Katou almost drool. Katou felt the fundoshi was a tease as it covered the rosy puckered hole of Iwaki and cupped his lover's appendage tightly. He wished for Iwaki to hurry because he was sure if that continued then the front of his jeans would get stained soon.

He didn't notice Iwaki entering a room which was facing the beach and stopping to lean on the table as he was too lost in the sight of Iwaki wearing a fundoshi.

'Katou, do you like what you see?'

'I love it.'

'Then what are you waiting for?'

Katou eyes widened when he figured out that they were alone and Iwaki was inviting him to make love. Katou smirked and felt his cock twitching in sheer anticipation. He proceeded towards Iwaki casting a hungry look, and tilting Iwaki's chin, he darted his tongue out to lick the alluring lips of his lover. But instead of responding back, Iwaki bit on Katou's tongue making the younger man flinch in pain.

Katou frowned and felt his desires burning when Iwaki smirked. Katou figured out that Iwaki was in the mood to play it rough.

'Getting tough, are we Iwaki-san?'

Taking one step ahead, Katou again tried to catch Iwaki's lips and pouted dramatically when Iwaki took away his head behind. Katou grinned when he saw Iwaki was just a few feet away from falling on the table behind.

He swirled his feet around Iwaki and letting out a soft noise Iwaki fell flat on the table on his back. Without giving much time, he jumped on Iwaki trapping the naked body beneath him. Iwaki was surprised by his lover's reflex for a while but then smiled kissing Katou's lips passionately.

Soon they were kissing each other exploring each other's mouth and coating their mouth with the other's saliva. Katou touched Iwaki's body pressing at the sensitive parts and pinching Iwaki's hardened nipples. Iwaki moaned out when Katou nipped at his neck and sucked on his Adam's apple. Katou hummed on the little protrusion of Iwaki's neck and rubbed Iwaki's manhood over the fundoshi. Just as Iwaki was reaching out to touch Katou, Katou moved back making Iwaki whimper.

'Seduce me Iwaki.'

Iwaki took some time to analyze the demand and then supporting this body weight on his left arm and left leg Iwaki parted his thighs and slipped his hands under the fundoshi. He toyed with his penis and pulled it out when it was leaking to avoid ruining the fundoshi, running his fingers over his chest Iwaki twisted his nipple till it poked out invitingly.

Exploring further Iwaki fondled his testicles and bucked up his hips when he felt he was getting closer. Before Katou came into his pants, he slapped at Iwaki's hand lightly and kissed touching as much as he could his lover's alluring body.

'Iwaki-san that was too much for me.'

Iwaki smiled and unzipped his lover's pants, taking the throbbing and hard organ in his hand. Katou lifted Iwaki's leg and hooked them around his waist, removing the fundoshi and exposing Iwaki rosy hole, he sucked on his fingers. Iwaki watched Katou treating his fingers in an erotic manner and couldn't help squeezing Katou's cock in between the long strokes.

Iwaki moaned out when Katou pushed two fingers in him and scissored them, he closed his eyes and threw his head back when Katou hit his prostate.

'What a view.'

A familiar voice appeared from the back and both the shocked and irritated lovers looked at the source of their mutual annoyance. Their anger faded a bit and a rosy pink tainted their already flushed cheeks as they saw Sawa standing by the window and smiling mischievously. Sawa waved to them and winked at Katou who was in a dutiful act of shielding Iwaki's exposed body. Iwaki immediately adjusted his disheveled fundoshi disappointing Katou and got up to greet their sudden guest.

'Sawa-san, how are you?'

'I am fine but Katou looks offended for perturbing your steamy get-together.'

Iwaki took notice of his pouting lover who was in a daze of his poking libido. Smiling Iwaki squeezed Katou's hand and proceeded towards the open window to have a nice chat with Sawa.

'Its ok Sawa-san, what brings you here?'

'I was visiting the beach for a fine location for my next film with my friend, and I saw my friend staring at a certain scenario blushing horribly. So I couldn't fight the urge to check the matter and found you lovers as the performers.'

Iwaki blushed further (if that was possible) and widened his eyes in horror and embarrassment.

'Katou-san I actually saved you from giving someone a glimpse of Iwaki when he was lost on the cloud nine.'

'Iwaki-san is mine so only a glimpse will not gain anything but I do appreciate your help Sawa.'

'Would you like to meet my friend then?'

'Sure.'

Katou said casting Iwaki a confident look.

'ASANO.'

Iwaki and Katou screamed in unison seeing Sawa's friend presenting him from behind the wall beside the open window.

-

* * *


End file.
